Finally, Project 5 (Project Leader: Jodi Halpern) will address the moral philosophical question of what new ethical obligations arise when social disadvantages can be shown to affect early neurodevelopment and thus the very foundation of a person's lifelong biological and psychological capacities. Continuing to employ her perspective as both a psychiatric physician and bioethicist, Dr. Halpern will further elucidate.